


Больше, чем ненависть

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Ender's Game (2013)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бонзо всегда берет то, что хочет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Больше, чем ненависть

Эндер кусает губы и стонет почти шепотом: как так произошло, что, буквально выползя из-под брата, он сразу же лег под Бонзо? Да, Бонзо сильнее, крупнее его, злее, но и Эндер вполне мог бы не делать этого. Но он делает, так же, как позволял всё брату, боясь пикнуть хоть слово родителям. Прямо над правым ухом Эндера Бонзо шипит ему что-то невнятное, чуть касаясь губами хрящика. Это почти мило - если не знать, что Бонзо на самом деле совсем не такой. У него упрямый характер, упрямее, чем у Эндера, и вздорный норов, как у необъезженного коня. Бонзо раздвигает Эндеру ноги чуть шире, для своего собственного удобства, так, что на каждом движении ему теперь на долю секунды видно растягивающееся розовое отверстие. Эндер вжимается нездорово румяно-красной щекой в подушку от особенно сильного толчка: Бонзо весьма крупный там, и его член, белый, идеально гладкий и ровный, скользко входит так глубоко и резко, что Эндера прошивает, кажется, до самого горла. Эндер сильнее вцепляется в простынь, когда Бонзо кусает его в плечо и из-за резких и быстрых толчков проводит зубами вдоль укуса, мнет сильными пальцами зад Эндера, почти такой же белый, как простынь, а другой рукой прижимает левое плечо Эндера к кровати. На самом деле Бонзо и сам не знает, почему _именно так_ \- почему надо было не просто избить Эндера до полусмерти, самому или с помощью парней из команды, а вот так, прижимать его, вдавливая животом в простынь, лицом в подушку, зная, что как бы Эндер ни хныкал, его член там, под животом, все равно уже красный, налившийся кровью, пульсирующий против воли. Бонзо проводит ногтями по этой спине, оставляя ярко-розовые полосы, и ловит себя на желании вылизать их, почувствовать их наверняка карамельный вкус. Он нагибается над Эндером, обжигая влажным дыханием, касаясь лбом с солеными капельками пота розовых полос, и Эндер чувствует легкое поверхностное пощипывание на спине. Через приоткрытые губы Эндер стонет, его зад горит весь и внутри, и снаружи, а по спине словно прошлись семихвосткой. Головка его члена так ноет, что постоянное трение о простынь под ним приносит сильный дискомфорт, и Эндер втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, на что Бонзо еле слышно хмыкает. Его голос, низкий и хрипловатый, похож на карканье вороны, и вместе с ногтями, полосующими спину, Эндеру кажется, что это большая птица над ним. Или даже жукер. Да, здоровый самец жукера, переросток, злобный, как дьявол, но обладающий несомненным превосходством во всем. В голове Эндера все смешалось - образы накладываются один на другой, и теперь он уже не знает, под кого он, в сущности, ложится, кто ожесточенно трахает его в зад, чей влажный скользкий член входит в него по самое основание, размашистыми движениями выбивая из Эндера последнюю волю. На некоторых движениях член Бонзо полностью выходит, чтобы вновь вбиться головкой в самое нутро, красное, горячее и возбужденное до предела. Каждое такое движение заставляет Эндера всхлипнуть, когда головка члена Бонзо резко утыкается внутри в какую-то точку, взвинчивающую ощущения до предела. Бонзо размашисто хлопает Эндера ладонью по бедру, прошипев "Ну же!", и на хлопке внутри него точка вновь дает о себе знать. Эндер понимает, что _уже можно_ , просовывает руку под живот и сжимает член в кулаке, быстро доводя себя. Бонзо ускоряет темп, прижавшись к Эндеру всем телом, хрипит над ухом, кусает за загривок, оставляя красные следы, и, просунув и свою руку под живот Эндеру, обхватывает его член, помогая, сжимая, двигая, другой рукой обняв Эндера и коснувшись его твердого соска. Бонзо скользит прямо по нему, из-за пота кажется, что спина Эндера намазана маслом, так скользко на ней, Бонзо проводит языком, ощущая соль, похожую на морскую, и кончает в Эндера, чувствуя, как в этот же момент на его и Эндера руке, под животом, выплескивается горячее. 

Лицо и шея Эндера - все в красных пятнах, забавно контрастирующих с ярко-голубыми глазами. Бонзо снисходительно похлопывает его по щеке.

Между Эндером и жукерами определенно есть что-то большее, чем просто ненависть. Между Эндером и Бонзо - тоже.


End file.
